


keep me dizzy

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Catboy Jung Jaehyun, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in like the most loose way it's more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: What do you do when your catboy roommate goes into heat, anyway?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 31
Kudos: 433
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	keep me dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely prompter! <3 i am not a 127 writer in the slightest but i think the desire to see catboy jaehyun get his ass pounded is a universal one, so i hope you enjoy this <3

Living with a cat hybrid is, for lack of a better word — weird.

Jaeyhun is polite enough. He has good manners and showers regularly, which means he already beats like every other roommate Doyoung has ever had, but he's also kind of messy and rubs his scent on everything and tends to just sit in the sun and doze off on occasion. His tail is so fluffy it basically doubles as a broom and it swishes _constantly_ and when Doyoung brings home takeout he digs into it with his bare hands and _purrs_ while he's eating, a dopey smile plastered against his face and eyes lidded as he stares at him.

Well, Doyoung does suppose he is in some way a cat. A cat in the body of a five foot ten man but a cat all the same. It'd be endearing if Jaehyun wasn't also so freaking... frat boy. Yes his backwards cap has holes cut in it for his ears, but it's still a backwards cap. Yes he thumps his tail against everything while he's drunk — but he's still a drunk boy.

Despite all this Doyoung doesn't think it's too bad. Jaeyhun is kind of a hermit when he's not partying, but Doyoung's had cats since he was a child, and he knows how to coax them out.

He rattles the takeout bag, and sure enough he hears the sound of Jaehyun's door opening and his feet on the hardwood. He pokes his head into the kitchen with his ears pricked up, nose twitching, and Doyoung smirks.

"Hungry?" he asks. Jaehyun licks his lips and nods, shuffling closer as Doyoung pulls out a box from the bag and puts it on the table. He's easy. Easy to convince to spend time with him, easy to get him to open up. Taeyong might tell Doyoung he's the grouchiest bastard alive, but he knows it's not true. He's just selective with his friendships — he doesn't care for bullshit. Especially for the boy kind of bullshit. He's not about to pretend he's special for being introverted or picky — just honest.

But if he's going to live with someone, he's going to get to know them.

Jaehyun peels open the lid of his Crispy Soy Fish and grins at him with sharp canines and dimpled cheeks. It’s almost easy to imagine the whiskers, the twitch of his nose as he inhales the scent of the food.

Somehow Doyoung figures they’re going to get along.

  
  
  
  
  


They do. Jaehyun at home is like a completely different person compared to Jaehyun at parties (hitting on everyone, shotgunning beers, hogging the bong, requesting the AUX then playing the most awful EDM Doyoung has ever heard in his life). At home he curls up on the couch and plays on his phone, or sits in the sunspots, or just flat out vibes with Doyoung. 

Doyoung forgets he's a hybrid most of the time to be honest — until he catches Jaehyun batting at his own tail, or chasing dust mites, or flat out _purring_ while they're watching TV together, and then it's like a gentle reminder.

It's not a bother. It’s not unusual. Doyoung doesn't want to be like _'well, my best friend is a hybrid_ ' but Taeyong _is_ a hybrid — a cat too. He sees a lot of similar behaviour in Jaehyun, though Jaehyun meows a lot less and isn't quite as cuddly.

But being friends with a hybrid is different to living one. Jaehyun's just the first he’s lived with, and it’s an adjustment period. He has to get used to Jaehyun’s tendency to hog all the warm spots and how tsundere he acts half the time and all the little weird quirks that are kind of amusing even when they annoy Doyoung to the ends of the Earth. He’s learned not to put anything on the table for one, because Jaehyun will often ‘accidentally’ knock it off with a swish of his tail as he passes.

  
  
  
  
  


Just when Doyoung thinks he’s got this all down pat (not even thinks — Doyoung fucking _swears_ he’s got this down) Jaehyun just starts being even _weirder_.

He starts flat out avoiding him. Doyoung comes home after class and before he’s even shut the front door behind him he can hear the clatter of Jaehyun evacuating the living room. His feet on the hardwood and the bang of his laptop charger clattering across the floor as he runs to his room.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks. 

“Hi.”

“You alright?”

“Fine. Just realised I needed to be in my room.”

Doyoung laughs, more to himself more than anything. He figures Jaehyun was naked watching porn, or something else fucking awful, and he mentally thanks him for at least having the decency to spare Doyoung the sight of walking into their apartment to see _that_.

Not that Jaehyun is visually unappealing. Not that he’s not _actually really fucking stupid hot_. There’s just a big difference between walking in on Jaehyun watching whatever kind of weird porn he’s no doubt into and actually having him naked for a very real reason.

Not that Doyoung hasn’t imagined Jaehyun naked once or twice. Though that’s between him and the walls of his bedroom. That’s something he’d never fucking admit — mostly because Taeyong would just take the piss out of him for _weeks_ if he found out, because of course Doyoung was attracted to a boy like Jaehyun.

Once again, it’s not Doyoung’s fault. Jaehyun _is_ attractive. Dumb dimples and dumb goofy smile and oh he’s definitely got a fucking body and Doyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t want to lay his head on his chest. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what Jaehyun’s mouth would look like around his cock. 

He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t want to pound Jaehyun’s dumb ass, but that’s neither here nor there.

  
  
  
  


He figures the ‘running to his room in panic’ is a one off occurrence. But it happens again. It happens in every room Doyoung goes into. If Doyoung is there, then Jaehyun very much is _not_ Doyoung asks him if he’s okay and he sticks his hand out the bathroom door, fingers clasped into a very awkward thumbs up.

“I’m fine.”

Doyoung’s starting to doubt that very, very much. Even the takeout doesn’t work. He rustles the bag and there’s no sign of Jaehyun. No tell tale thud of his feet, no sign of his face poking through the door frame with his nose twitching — just silence. 

Doyoung figures he can at least use the extra fish he’d bought as a bribe to get into Jaehyun’s room. At least it’s not a waste. He must be hungry. Doyoung’s been home all day and he’s been sitting in the living room most of the time — mostly just to see if Jaehyun will actually come out and acknowledge him. He does — kind of. Their eyes meet every time Jaehyun shuffles to the bathroom but apart from that unless Jaehyun has a snack stash in his room (he wouldn’t put it past him) he really hasn’t eaten all day. And for a guy like him who eats a family sized meal by himself, it must be torture. 

Doyoung finishes up his meal in silence, only half paying attention to the video he’d been watching on his phone. He’s been wondering if this is some kind of _hybrid thing_. If he should maybe ask Taeyong about it. The only thing that’s really stopped him is not any sort of embarrassment, but more that he doesn’t want to air what could potentially be something sensitive out to someone else’s ears. 

If this meeting doesn’t go well he resigns himself to the second option.

He picks up the tub of fish stew and cautiously heads to Jaehyun’s door, knocking softly and calling out for him.

“Jaehyun? I've got food."

He feels kind of stupid, but he figures it’s the right thing to do. If he’s offended Jaehyun somehow, or just done anything to make him hostile he figures he should be the one to repair the relationship. It’s his job.

Jaehyun makes a noise — muffled through the door — and Doyoung takes it as a yes, shouldering open the door and then almost dropping the food with the sight he’s greeted with.

Jaehyun. Pants around his ankles. No shirt. Dick in his hand. His face is bright red and he and Doyoung make eye contact and Doyoung takes a step back and slams the door in his face, a great rush of hot air following him out and blowing his hair back.

“Sorry!” he says. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I thought you said to come in.”

“I said ‘wait!’” Jaehyun’s voice is high and whiny and full of panic and Doyoung’s cheeks are warm and he’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do now. 

“I’m sorry!” he repeats, trying with all his might to scrub the image of Jaehyun’s cock out of his mind. Jaehyun’s _hand_ around his cock. “Maybe be louder next time?”

“Maybe don't barge in? It’s okay,” Jaehyun mumbles. “Hold up. Wait a minute. Just — give me a minute.”

“Okay,” Doyoung says. He hovers awkwardly outside Jaehyun’s door, waiting for the telltale signs of him getting dressed — and when he doesn’t hear them he feels another rush of heat through his body. There’s no clink of Jaehyun’s belt or sound of him rustling in his closet, and he realises why very quickly, because there is a sound — a soft rhythmic slap of skin on skin that’s undoubtedly Jaehyun _finishing himself off_. 

It explodes in Doyoung’s stomach like a carpet bomb of molten butterflies and he backs away from the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Trying not to let Jaehyun work out that he’d just listened to him _jerk off_ after barging in on him doing said jerking off.

When Jaehyun comes out it’s with sweat shining on his forehead and an awkward shuffle in his walk. He won’t make eye contact with Doyoung and his ears are flat against his head, hidden in his hair as he sits down opposite him at the kitchen table and reaches for the now lukewarm maeuntang Doyoung had bought as a peace offering. He supposes it’s still serving its intended purpose, but even so he feels bad as he watches Jaehyun pop off the lid and slurp it up with his lips pressed to the brim.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung repeats. “I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun cuts him off. His eyes dart around and his entire face is flushed red and even sitting this far from Doyoung he can feel heat coming off him in waves, like he’s caught some kind of hell fever. Doyoung wonders if they should even be in the same room. What if Jaehyun’s sick? What if he’s dying and he’s inflicted Doyoung with the same disease too.

God, he hopes the symptom isn’t incurable horniness.

“Really, it’s fine,” Jaehyun repeats, slurping up another mouthful, picking out kimchi with his spoon (Doyoung’s glad he’s not using his fingers for once — maybe the fear of getting spice where it shouldn’t go is enough reinforcement) and shoving it into his mouth. “This is delicious. Thank you. I’m sorry, dude. I should be apologising.”

“It’s your room…” Doyoung says. Where else is a guy supposed to jerk off if not the privacy of his own room? Doyoung knows he can be a dick about some things, but he’s not that much of a dick. It’d be hypocritical, especially considering the amount of times he’s jerked off with Jaehyun sleeping in the room next to him. Though that’s something Jaehyun doesn’t need to know.

“I know. I know. I should have been firmer. Fuck.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t apologise,” Doyoung says with a roll of his eyes. Jaehyun wipes a few drops of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and gives Doyoung a small smile. “Are you okay?” Doyoung adds. Jaehyun really doesn’t look too good. 

“I’m fine,” he says, though it comes off a little strained. “Really. Absolutely fine.” 

As if to prove him completely wrong another blast of heat rolls off him. It’s like Doyoung’s stood a bit too close to the oven when he’s opened it to check whether his food is cooked or not — a sudden rush of hot air all over his skin. 

“You sure about that? You won’t mind if I check your temperature, then?”

"Please don't. Last time they did that they stuck a thermometer up my ass," Jaehyun says. “You don’t need to. I’m okay.”

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung says. Jaehyun shoves multiple pieces of fish into his mouth, his cheeks bulging out, and stares at Doyoung — as if he’s threatening him to try him. His ears are pointed upwards and he can hear his tail thudding against the table leg — a steady rhythm like a bass drum beat. “You know you can talk to me?”

Jaehyun chews slowly, eyes flicking everywhere. He’s holding the bowl close to him and Doyoung keeps expecting him to just get up and run away with it, but surprisingly when he finishes his mouthful he’s still here.

“Do you promise not to make fun of me?”

“Why would I make fun of you?”

“You make fun of me all the time,” he whines. 

“That’s because you act like a frat bro and drink all my wine.”

Jaehyun pouts, then sighs. “Yeah. Alright. You have a point.”

Doyoung gives him a thin lipped smile and nods, then lets his expression soften. Jaehyun’s tail is thumping even louder — he’s mildly concerned he’s going to break it at this point. “What’s happening, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun looks down at his stew — the bowl nearly empty — then sighs, mumbling something Doyoung doesn’t quite catch.

“Huh?”

Jaehyun looks up at him and his cheeks are nearly scarlet, a colour that’s spread all the way to the tips of his ears and is rapidly creeping down his chest. “I’m in heat,” he says, then coughs. 

Doyoung feels like someone has just slapped him. Maybe asking Taeyong first _had_ been the best course of action. Oh god, it would have definitely helped him avoid this very real and very weird situation Jaehyun had just kicked him into. “You’re in heat,” he repeats, making sure he’d heard Jaehyun right.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, stirring his stew with one finger on the end of his spoon. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

Oh god. What the fuck is Doyoung supposed to do? What does Taeyong do? Hide in his bedroom for a few days, until he can get through it with suppressants and blockers and his special little pills that stop him from jerking off in the bathroom every few hours (his words, not Doyoung’s). Does Jaehyun do that too? Should he offer his condolences? 

Or you know. Maybe he should just ask him like the rational human being he is.

Jaehyun is biting his lip and still not making eye contact with Doyoung and Doyoung is struck by the uncontrollable urge to just give him a fucking _pat_. Call him a good boy and tell him it’s okay. 

He’s not actually a cat. Doyoung has to remind himself of this. Despite how Jaehyun acts, he’s actually not a fucking cat. He’s a human being with fluffy ears and a feather duster tail who meows a lot. It doesn’t mean he won’t appreciate the pats, but still. It’s an important distinction.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

Jaehyun yelps — at first Doyoung thinks it’s because he’s hurt himself, but he quickly realises it’s something else entirely. “Umm,” Jaehyun says. _Thud thud thud_. 

“Can you stop hitting your tail?”

The thudding stops and Jaehyun gives him a sheepish grin. “If you want to help. You can. I mean. If you’re okay with that?”

“You’re going to have to tell me how I can help, Jaehyun,” Doyoung says. "I can't read your mind. Thank god." He’s annoyed, but it’s hard to be properly annoyed when Jaehyun is so fucking disarmingly good looking. Especially with how shy he’s acting. The dumb frat boy persona is gone, and now it’s just an embarrassed guy in heat. 

Jaehyun's eyes dart everywhere, then he clears his throat and says with his whole fucking chest: “You can fuck me.”

  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung kisses him. He catches Jaehyun’s bottom lip between his teeth and digs his fingers into his hair, scratching at the base of his ears and revelling in the way Jaehyun moans at his touch. It’s a simple fucking solution and honestly he’s pissed at himself that he didn’t think of it — because of course that’s one way to help him with his heat, isn’t it? Doesn’t he _want_ to be fucked. Doesn’t he need it. 

Jaehyun is so receptive to him. Every dig of Doyoung’s fingers into his skin, every kiss pressed against him. He strips naked and his cock is red and leaking all over his stomach and even the lightest brush of Doyoung’s fingers against it — smearing precum across his hand — is enough to make him whine. He’s panting and desperate, and fucking hell. Fucking _hell_. Doyoung can barely contain himself. 

Jaehyun basically _presents_ himself — on his knees, face down ass up, tail pushed to the side to show where he’s leaking out of his hole. Doyoung slips a finger inside him and Jaehyun hisses, his tail bristling then relaxing as Doyoung works him open.

“Can you,” Jaehyun says, trailing off as Doyoung adds another finger. Another good thing about hybrids, he supposes. All this fucking slick. No need for lube, Jaehyun’s got enough of it himself. 

“Can I?” Doyoung repeats. Jaehyun is so fucking pretty. The muscles of his thighs, the way his cock hangs between his legs, the way he responds as Doyoung strokes him in rhythm with the pump of his fingers. He trembles and shakes, little mews spilling from his lips, until he seems to remember the end of his sentence.

“Can you scratch my tail. At the base. _Please_.” The last word is whined, and how can Doyoung resist, really? He's not sure what he's doing but he can guess. He lets go of Jaehyun's cock and digs his fingers into the fur at the base of Jaehyun’s tail, where it joins against his skin.

The effect is almost instant. Jaehyun lets out the most bone shuddering moan, his voice deepening as Doyoung digs his fingers in, massaging against his skin and feeling Jaehyun clench around his other hand. “Like that?” he asks.

“Please,” Jaehyun whines. “Like that.”

Doyoung keeps at it. It’s kind of hard to coordinate both hands — fucking into him with one and rubbing at him with the other, but it doesn’t seem to really matter. Jaehyun is stupid responsive, and soon he’s begging for Doyoung to fuck him, tail twitching as Doyoung withdraws his fingers, smearing Jaehyun’s slick all over his cock before he gives his ass a light smack, almost like a ready signal.

Jaehyun is so fucking warm beneath his touch, so fucking open and ready. Doyoung’s imagined him naked quite a few fucking times in the past month, but never has he imagined having him like this. Open and needy, presenting himself to him, begging for him. His fingers dig into the sheets and Doyoung lines himself up and pushes himself into him. 

The noise Jaehyun lets out is obscene. A long whine, cracking as Doyoung presses deep inside him, pitching up into a gasp as he pulls back to adjust. 

“Yes,” Jaehyun says. He sounds almost on the verge of tears, and as Doyoung pushes back in he grabs at Jaehyun’s tail, fisting the soft fur in his hand and tugging slightly. “Yes,” Jaehyun repeats. “C’mon, Doyoung. Doie. C’mon, let’s go.”

_Let’s go_. Well. Doyoung goes. He fucks Jaehyun, leaning over him, grasping his cock with one hand and flattening his body across his back. His tail tickles a little and Jaehyun is so much broader than he is, but it doesn’t matter. Doyoung is in control here. Jaehyun whines and begs and the way he feels around Doyoung is obscene — hot and wet and responsive, his cock pulsing in his hand, his muscles clenching around him as Doyoung digs his teeth into Jaehyun’s shoulder. The slap of his hips against Jaehyun’s ass is almost louder than his moans, and Jaehyun buries his face in the pillow and growls, broken syllables of Doyoung’s name muffled with every thrust of his cock inside of him. 

It’s better than anything he could have imagined. Jaehyun feels so fucking good, and Doyoung tells him as much — tells him how he’s such a good boy, how hot he feels for him. He digs his fingers into Jaehyun’s ass and pulls his cheeks apart and just enjoys how he looks being fucked — how his cock looks sliding into him, the way Jaehyun keeps pushing his hips upwards, like it’s not enough, like he wants Doyoung to go deeper. 

“C’mon,” Jaehyun says. “Please. Doyoung. Please.”

“Please what?” Doyoung asks. Jaehyun whines, his hips jerking and twitching, his tail swishing against Doyoung’s skin.

“Breed me. Please.”

_Oh_. It’s unexpected — but unexpected isn’t bad. A hot bolt of lust shoots through Doyoung and he groans, quickening his pace, reckless and without any semblance of rhythm. He’s close. He’s close enough for it. Jaehyun is hot in his hand and he’s whining and begging for him, begging for his cum. How cruel would it be for Doyoung to not give it?

He comes with a shuddering gasp, leaning over Jaehyun, his pace stuttering and slowing as his orgasm smashes into him, roaring in his ears as he spills himself inside of him. Jaehyun’s hand covers Doyoung’s where it’s still wrapped around his cock and he jerks himself off, finishing as Doyoung is coming down and clenching down all around him. Doyoung gasps as he lets out the last of his load, pulling out of him with a wet noise and draping himself over his sweat slick back, panting like he’d just run a race.

“Holy fuck,” Doyoung says. Jaehyun collapses, causing the both of them to hit the bed. There’s a weird noise — a low buzz that Doyoung takes a second to identify. “Are you purring?”

“Mmhm,” Jaehyun says. He grunts, and the purring gets louder for a second. “Fuck dude. I asked for you to help me with my heat, not fuck my brains out.”

“I’m sorry, did I miss a box on the form? Tell me next time if you want mediocre sex.”

Jaehyun lets out a snort. “Not that. Not that at all. Just. Holy fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Doyoung says. Jaehyun’s tail tickles his back and he grunts, feeling a warmth spread inside of him. “Thank me later.”

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on[twitter ](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)and [cc.](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
